The King's Shadow
by SonicaTheHedgehog000
Summary: Shadow gets Chaos Con*trolled* to a different dimension, and is marked as a pleasure slave. He meets all kind of familiar faces- including his master's, Sonic! Will he ever get back to his own world? **SONADOW! Shadow Uke! Don't like, don't read!** Slightly inspired by the fic He Is My Master by Chiisai Kitsune, & SATBK. Coverart was epicly done by the great XxShadowFallxX! :3
1. Prologue

"_You're too slow~!_" Sonic teased.  
"Eat my dust, Faker!" Shadow sassed back.

Another day on Mobius, and as usual, Sonic and Shadow were racing.

"Haha, not unless there's some ketchup with that!" Sonic raced ahead.

Shadow smirked and brought out a Chaos Emerald.

"An Emerald?!" His rival shouted, a bit surprised. "You honestly think you can beat me by _cheating_, Shads?"

Shadow heard the annoying nickname, and growled. _Watch your step, faker. I just might trip you up._ And he said the two famous words.

"_CHAOS CONTROL!_" Shadow yelled, and a green light submerged him, teleporting him.

But something went very, _very_, wrong.

In the middle of the jump, Sonic slowed down, and tried to grab Shadow, jump with him. But instead he just broke the portal, sending it AWOL.

Shadow -who was still inside the portal-, felt almost all the Chaos Energy being sucked out of him, and he hit something hard.

Soil.

He opened his eyes and looked up. Above there was two dingos, giving him angry glares.

"This one ain't collared. What is he?" One of them spoke.  
"Gotta be new. Take 'im to the king and queen." The other said.

Shadow was still in shock that he didn't even notice someone shackling him until he felt the heavy bonds on his wrists. He was weakened by the sudden drainage of energy, and could do nothing about it.

"Arrgh, what the-" He cringed at the sudden pain.  
"Quiet, slave."

_What_ did they just call him?

XXX

"Shadow!" Sonic looked around for his rival. He had gotten pushed out of the portal, and had landed on the soft grass. "Where'd he go?"

XXX

_Okay, What. The heck._

Shadow was brought up to two hedgehogs sitting on a throne.

One was purple, and the other looked a bit like the hedgehog he was racing just minutes ago, except for a brown tuff of fur ontop of his head, and a much, _much_ more serious expression on his face.

"_Ah_. And you found this one..." The 'king' said.  
"A wild, your highness. Just this morning, by the fields." One of the dingos informed him.

The purple female whispered something in the king's ear, and he nodded.

"Very well. Take him to Lady Amy and Lady Rouge."

Shadow's ears perked up at the sound of familiar names, his mind taking in the sudden change in environment. It seemed everything here was..._midevil?_

The dingos nodded and bowed, and lead Shadow off again.


	2. Chapter 1

_"Very well. Take him to Lady Amy and Lady Rouge."_

_Okay, so where am I, what place is this, and how will I escape? Hmm..._

A sudden pull on his chains broke Shadow's train of thought.

"Come on, slave! Move!" One of the dingos shouted and cracked his whip, Shadow meeting yet another pain on his back.

Shadow moved his pace up a bit, cringing. He did _not_ want another red mark beside his quills.

_Argh! Fricking whips are the only thing my quills quite can't stop...and again with the 'slave' thing. I __**must**__ be in some sort of, crazed, idiotic, screwed up dimension._

When they finally arrived at a door, the dingo who seemed to be in the lead- and with more power knocked on the door.

A sapient bat with fur white as untouched snow adorned on her head opened the said door, and saw Shadow in shackles.

"Ah. Bring it in and leave it here." She said, crystal aqua eyes fluttering like a gorgeous butterfly.

"Y-Yes ma'm." The second dingo said and pulled Shadow into the room, and left with his buddy.

_Rouge. Guessing even here too, she's still seducing poor souls and getting what she wants._

This Rouge, had a midevil dress code, as her acquired a long baby blue dress and stopped at her ankles, and had sapphire gemstones lacing up and down of it. Her eyelids were a sparkling diamond blue, and she wore earrings. Small, but noticeable earrings on her huge bat ears, they were green and looked like tiny Master Emeralds. (Not as big as Chaos Emeralds, though.)

He also noted that Rouge mentioned him as an '_it_' instead of by his gender.

"My, what a specimen. You must've came from another kingdom, and with great power as well. Your gloves and shoes are most..._.unique._" She stalled on the last word, looking at Shadow's hoverskates.

She continued- "Have you been given a name, yet? Or you still reside as 'pet'?"

_Pet? What kind of name is that?_

"...Shadow. My name is _Shadow_." The black hedgehog looked at Rouge straight in the eye, blood red irises depending on friend or foe in this world.

Rouge took notice of his stare, not even wavering once.

"Well then, Shadow. My name is Lady Rouge The Bat, but you may refer to me as '_Mistress Rouge_' or '_Lady Rouge_', understand? Now, please excuse me while I get my apprentice. However, while I am gone, be a good boy and take off your articles, am I clear?" She then left the room.

XXX

Lady Rouge walked into the room.

"Ames, are you here?" She called softly.

"Right here, Rouge. What is it?"

A pink hedgehog looked up from a spinning wheel. Her dress was a vibrant red, white at the ends of her sleeves and at her bottom of her dress, which ended around ankle height much like Rouge's. Rubies, alined at the edges of those white lines shined in the sunlight, and a red piece of cloth around her head to keep her quills in place. A 'headband' she had called it, knitted by it's owner.

"There is another slave. And it's not what you think, Rosette." Lady Rouge explained.  
"Hmm? What is different about it?" The younger of the two cocked her head, slightly confused.

"He...has unbroken spirit, Rose. He looked at me straight in my eyes, _without_ fear. It was like...he was _glaring_ at me." Rouge put her hand on her chest, looking at her friend and co-worker.

"What? Where is he?" Lady Amy stood up, wanting to see this slave.  
"In the other room. I told him to discard of his clothes." Lady Rouge put her hand from her chest into her head, making a facepalm gesture.

"_Clothes?_"  
"Yes, he had untarnished white gloves and shoes that looked like he might've had a lot of power before he was captured..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Completely sure!"  
"...I shall see. His name?"  
"Shadow."  
"Thanks."

After Lady Amy left the room, Rouge quickly went over to the papers she had received.

_Hmm...a pleasure slave. Good luck with that. Pfft. Anyways, I probably should get his collar ready..._

XXX

Shadow had been waiting around the room.

_Take off my 'articles'? Really? Why would she ask me that?_ _Well, minus the whole 'You're a slave' thing._

The dark hedgehog was looking for a way to escape, but it seemed useless. He had just given up when a familiar face walked into the room.

"Oh, hello. You must be 'Shadow'. My name is Lady Amy Rose, but most people call me 'Ames' or 'Rose' or something like that. If you want to be formal, it's Lady Amy." She smiled.

_Eeh, She's alot like the annoying pink ball of fuzz I know back in my dimension..._

"..." Shadow said nothing.

"You...Lady Rouge told you to remove your articles, did she not?"

Silence.

"...yet you still have them on."

"..."

"Do you know how to discard them?"

Shadow said nothing, but gave a slight nod yes.

"Then why not?" The female inquired.

_Because I'm breaking out of here in moments, and I like running to freedom fast, thankyouverymuch._

Shadow kept his mouth shut.

"..._ah_, you don't want to. Well, I'm sorry Shadow, but this is the way it must be." Suddenly, 'Lady' Amy suddenly reached down, pulled up and his shackles -that were still attached to his hands- and hooked the ends to a couple of chain rings that were made into the floor, bringing Shadow down with surprise, making the Ultimate Lifeform fall on his behind hard, shoes now at vulnerable risk.

She then quickly pulled off his hoverskates, both at the same time.

Shadow had landed on his back, quills absorbing the shock wave of pain, but it still hurt. Then he noticed the lack of covering and warmth on his feet. He looked down and saw that pink brat had stolen his hoverskates!

He growled at her. "_Give. Those. Back._"

"So you _can_ talk."  
"_Yes_, now give me back what's rightfully _mine_."  
"_Fascinating_..."  
"What?"

Lady Amy held the skates close to her chest, as if protecting them. "_Nevermind_, you just have to remove the rest of your clothing!"  
"And _why_ would I?"  
"_Becau-_"

Before they could get any further, Lady Rouge walked in with a red collar and a leather leash.

Shadow's eyes widened.  
_You're kidding me. Shadow The Hedgehog, wake up, this is all a stupid, weird, dream!_

-

Awhile later, Shadow stood before the king and queen.

Again.

Earlier that day, 'Ladies' Amy and Rouge had somehow caught him. He blamed the shackles for holding him down. They had _chained him to the floor,_ and pulled off his gloves and socks as well. Rouge would've pulled off his Inhibitor Rings, but thankfully Amy had stopped her. "_It makes him more decorative_."

And for the fact no one but him could take them off. It was a special technique, one that only _he_ could pull off.

"Hmm. I see. Assigned as a pleasure slave, Lady Rouge?" The king that looked _alot_ like his rival asked the bat.

_Pleasure Slave? Oh no. Nonononono._ Shadow thought, but kept his poker face, only lightly paling.

"Yes. I only followed what the papers told me." She curtseyed.  
"Good. You may go."  
"Thank you, your highness."

After Rouge's departure, the king looked back at Shadow.

"So, you are 'Shadow', are you not?" He asked.  
"Yes." The said hedgehog said, still confused by this older and more serious version of Sonic.

The king took note of his behavior right away. "You did not call me by my title..."

_And I'm guessing that's a bad thing...?_ Shadow remained silent.

"Hmm, you are fitting." The king's lips turned upward a tiny bit, then dropped down again.  
"...what, your Majesty?" Shadow said, adding the title quickly afterwards.

"Yes, you are most for the part. _SONIC_!" The king shouted after his statement.

Shadow wondered why he shouted his rival's name, wasn't _this_ the Sonic in this dimension?

A young blue hedgehog suddenly appeared like the wind. Peach on his arms, muzzle, and belly, and with emerald green eyes. He looked about 16, maybe 18.

"Yeah, dad?"

_Dad?!_ Shadow's mind was blown. The Sonic he knew was an orphan, his parents died when he was young.

"Sonic, this is, uhm, 'Shadow'. He is yours to keep." The elder one said to the younger.  
"What?" Sonic turned around and saw the black hedgehog with red on his quills.

"_Oh_..." Sonic then quickly thanked his father, and grabbed Shadow's leash and started to lead them to his room.

And that was the moment Shadow knew things were going downhill.


	3. Chapter 2

As Sonic lead Shadow down the way to his room, the hedgehog actually had the time to process everything, and noticed a lot of changes compared to his own world.

For starters, he had noticed the scenery. Currently the two hedgehog were walking down a hallway, that eventually lead to a sandstone staircase. Once they had climbed it, red velvet lined down yet another long hallway. The layout seemed repetitive, if you thought about it. _Hallway, staircase. Hallway, staircase. Etc, etc._ Medium sized clear glass windows gave light, most torches being unlight for the time being.

Then there was, uhm, the people. More powerful Mobians wore either a lace-trim dress with all kind of jewelery for the females, the males having a fancy- well, _fancy_ in this setting- suit or cloak or sash, with a personalized symbol clasp. The lesser, uh, _peasants_, although, managed with simple brown leather. The ladies he caught a glimpse outside, wore handmade dresses out of rough fabric, the males settling for a simple cloak or crafted shorts. But the royals- _oh, Chaos.._

Last time he remembered, the king- or Sonic's father, whichever- wore velvet red robes along with a white satin cloak, a color pattern familiar to his rival's shoes back in his own dimension. The queen- or Sonic's mother- had a beautiful green dress trimmed with gold.

Shadow brought his attention back to his new 'owner' and looked over him from behind, as the other was in the lead, only lightly grabbing his leash but firmly. This Sonic had only a white sash and brown sandles, and now that Shadow had taken a closer look, Sonic could fit a more Greek or Roman setting than a midevil one.

The ebony hedgehog was pulled out of thought at a sudden stop and looked to see why. A wooden door with metal bolts and designs on it was in front of him, and a peach furred hand pulled the knob and it opened.

XXX

"Oh come now dear, this is mere foolishness."  
"I know, I know, love. I'm just a bit- ahh,"  
"Afraid?"

Queen Aleena sighed, and laid a hand on her husband's chest. "You know darling, our Sonic is still young of age, and-"

"Yes, yes, I know." The discomforted king said, resting his head on a hand. "But alas, Aleena, I am getting old, and I do not like it. But before I pass, I want to make sure-"

"_-that Sonic has a suitor to carry on the throne with,_" They both said in union, but the queen carried on. "Sonic is only 17 years of age, Jules. Give him time. Sooner or later I'm sure he'll come up with a female suitor."

"But what if he doesn't? I want to make sure the throne will have another amazing queen as well, and that, my dear, is why I planned out this test."

XXX

Once Sonic lead Shadow inside and shut the door(and unnoticeably locked it), he turned around and looked at his new slave. "So, you go by Shadow, right?"

The said hedgehog didn't know whether to speak or not, so he gave a nod, and looked around the room. There was a queen sized bed, along with a desk and chair. Above the desk, was a large window, showing the plains and fields outside the castle, as well as some of the castle property. By the wall was believe it or not- _a bookshelf_- and a soft looking rug, and another door- Shadow presumed it was a adjacent bathroom- and a closet. What the wardrobe was for, Shadow had no idea. Sonic wouldn't be one for fashion, could he?

"_Uh_, you can talk, you know. I'm fine with it..." Sonic said.

Shadow snapped out of it, and the world came back to him. "_Huh?_"

"Your name is Shadow, correct?" Sonic repeated, walking closer and getting behind the other.

"What are you-" Shadow started.

Ungloved fingers reached for a clasp. "It's okay, I'm just gonna get rid of _this-_" A small _click_ echoed around the room and Sonic came back around with a long piece of red leather, tossing it on the bed. After doing so, he nodded at the dark one to answer his question.

"...yes, my name is Shadow, now-"

"_Prince Sonic! Hello?_" A knocking on the door interrupted the two.

'Prince' Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed, walking over and opening the door. "Gawain, I thought I told you, you don't need to call me 'Prince' and all that. Just 'Sonic' will do."

Shadow just stood in place, not sure to be shocked, surprised, or dumbfounded as the certain someone who his coworker just _loved_ to tease, was at the door in armor, two huge swords dangling at the echidna's hips.

"My apology, My pri- _Sonic,_" The guardian of the Master Emerald said, making a fist with his right hand and laying it over his chest while bowing his head in respect, but then quickly got up again. "But thy training session shall begin in the courtyard soon. Percival sent me to tutor you this time, for she had some..._affair_ issues to take care of with Galahad."

Sonic chuckled. "I'll be there."

"I shall be waiting for your arrival, then." And with that, the guardian turned around and left.

The door closed once more, and Sonic took a glance at Shadow. "I can tell you're a bit confused. That was Gawain. Don't worry about him as long as you don't get in his way." Striding over to the closet, he continued, "I'm gonna need you to stay here for awhile, okay? Sorry we couldn't talk more, but y'know, I've got princely stuff to do. I'll get back to you later and explain..."

Shadow was lost in what just happened, and was pretty sure Sonic had just dug a _sword_ out of the contents of the closet.

"Be back in awhile...stay put." And with that, Shadow was alone.

_What the heck just happened?_

Walking over to the window and looking out of it, he saw Sonic run out into the space at quick speed, but not the usual for the cocky rival he knew back in his own dimension. Across those hills, over those plains...he turned his attention to the desk, where books were sprawled out, but one title caught his eye.

_**The Legend Of Sir Lancelot**_, it read. Opening it up, it was a story book, but what surprised Shadow the most was the contents.

Apparently, Sir Lancelot was a Knight of The Round Table, the bravest of them all. His family was killed by bandits when he was young, and was raised by The Lady of The Lake, training for Knighthood as he grew older. Time passed, and eventually he achieved his goal, earning respect among the people. But then came a time when the village was attacked by a vicious monster. _Biolizard,_ the people called it. A giant dragon with no mercy. It would only by satisfied by sacrificed young virgin maidens.

_Lancelot bravely fought the monster and won, but his victory was short lived. After its death, it reincarnated into something more horrible, something words could not describe. Then, the devil himself came out from hell, mocking Lancelot with a crystal, demonized reflection of himself, and proposed a deal to him._

It turned out the devil, Mephistopheles, offered to take this monster away into hell where it could burn eternally in fire forever on the peoples' say. They immediately agreed, and the king and queen gave their seals before they caught word of the rest. -Lancelot would have to come with him, too. For when the monster fell into the pits of damnation, Mephistopheles had carried off Lancelot with him. The Knight of The Round Table swore upon his soul to have vengeance, for he had saved the peoples' worthless souls and they had lost no sleep upon trading his.

And Lancelot had kept his word, too. Years after Mephistopheles had taken him to hell, a mass murderer who went by the name Black Doom came and attempted to take over the throne for his own. It did not go as planned, but many souls died that day and joined Mephistopheles and Lancelot in hell. Ever since then, the town had been safe from attack. People forgot the tall tale and went on with their lives. But some people who survived the attack- the few, innocent souls never forgot that day.

At the very end of the book, was a sketch of Lancelot, being held bridal style by Mephistopheles, going into hell for the very first time.

And Shadow could've sworn his artificial heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

Lancelot was the spitting image of _him._


	4. Chapter 3

Shadow slowly took this in and registered it in his mind. He had seen Sonic and Knuckles so far in this crazy world...so it would've made sense there would be another him. But since that 'Lancelot' figure disappeared and was taken into hell by _the devil himself_...what would happen to _him?_ Demons didn't die, right? When had this happened?

He looked down back at the book. This had happened years and years ago...but how many?

A then suddenly terrifying number popped into his head.

_Fifty._

It would make sense, as while _he_ was trapped in sleeping animation..._Lancelot_ was trapped in hell. Would he wake up soon? If that was to happen...Shadow stopped himself right there. He was thinking crazy, going this far into detail with a stupid fairytale! This might just all be fiction, some young demented girl could have wrote it! He tossed the book away and flopped on the bed in thought, rolled over on his belly and grabbed a pillow, burying his head into it. His brain was starting to hurt.

XXX

"Now that you are suited up and ready for a battle situation, Pri-"  
"_Ahem._"  
"-_Sonic,_ we now can begin your training."

Sonic sighed. Yes, he had switched his casual sandles with metal plated boots, yes, he had gained two shoulder pads made of iron, yes, he had even taken off his small little 'crown' with somewhat of a joy (He did not like the thing on his head all the time), but they just _had to_ keep calling him 'Prince' all the time they were around him, being all formal and never relaxed out of fear.

Being royal really sucked during these times, people would always think that if they even _breathe_ incorrectly around you, you'll have them sent to the gallows. _Geez. Gimme a break._

"Right." Sonic shook his head as if to clear his mind of the annoyed thoughts, and stepped out into the clear grassy field, taking a battle stance- one that he had learned last week, to be exact.

"Nay, nay." Gawain chastised. "Thy position is defensive. Today it has been requested by the king that your lesson is to be on the offensive, so you may learn to strike back when ambushed."

Sonic groaned mentally. A short, rerun of defense is what he'd been hoping for- but he had gotten stuck with something that took longer. _Much, much longer..._

XXX

"Darling, that is utterly and completely _insane!_" Aleena outbursted after understanding the plan fully, she could not believe of what her husband was thinking.

Jules sighed, crown slightly drooping forwards on his head as he leaned back in his throne. "Yes, dear. I am afraid of-"

"-How could my little boy, my sweet, playful little hoglet not have an attraction for someone of the opposite gender?" The queen ignored the other sitting beside her, saying her worried thoughts aloud.

"Fear not, my beautiful queen-" Aleena heard those somewhat soothing words reach her ears, a strong hand gently grasping her chin and making eye contact with her spouse. "It is just a test. If this 'Shadow' disappears such as thy name, then we will have no worries upon our shoulders, or the throne."

"But what if our Sonic does harbor feelings towards a male, soon enough? We have no one else to give the kingdom too once our time has passed. Sonia has gone off and is ruling the kingdom with her own choice of mate- a _male_ at that, even if I do not think she was wise marrying Scourge of Ringington- and Manic has gone off to live his life with bandits and thieves!" She asked, no doubt still worried and shocked as she buried her face in her hands.

"Then we shall have a problem on our hands."

XXX

_Gawain, with all this 'nay, nay'-ing you're doing, you're starting to sound like a horse._ Sonic thought to himself as he stabbed yet another hay-filled sack.

The echidna looked like he was about to reject the swing-slash-stab combo his prince had just completed, but then stared down into the sunset.

"It seems that our session has ended-" He said, and raised an eyebrow at the blue quills droop in relief under a flexible helmet, but continued anyways. "You shall now go back to thy chambers, and I will see you for this again in the next seven days."

As soon as those words were spoken, a clatter of armor being taken off was heard and tossed upon the ground and a flash of blue was all that was left of the speedy hedgehog.

XXX

It had taken him longer than expected, but Sonic was finally free to go. He sighed in relief as he shut the door behind him, locking it once again, but was a bit surprised at what he saw.

Black and red fur was laying down on the bed, head on a out of place pillow and white fluff slowly moved up and down while ebony lids were lightly shut in content sleep, ring bound wrists crossed over eachother on their owner's lower body, and ankles were slightly apart in a exposed manner, meaning if someone wanted a look downstairs they could take it if they wanted to.

But looking at his face there was a small frown there, and no other signs of disturbances as Sonic smiled, most bedslaves on their nights here whimpers and cried in their sleep, reliving past experience...even if they were never used here and found freedom eventually, thanks to the help of the kind prince. Perhaps this hedgehog was still innocent...

He cleared his mind of the thoughts as he climbed into the bed, not wanting to disturb the collared mobian next to him, but instead put a warm blanket over him, then got into the covers himself, closing his eyes.

Tomorrow, he would have to explain the deal to Shadow.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! Okay, before we get this chapter going I'd like to say I'm sorry for not updating faster, life sucks. That, and I'm starting up my school again. (Yes, ****_my_**** school. Those who know me know what I'm talking about.) But anyways, on with the show- oh wait. Right. Question and review time.**

****ANNOUCEMENT**  
Last chapter when I accidently called Lancelot 'Shadow' in that little flashback/story, thank you to all the people that pointed that mistake out, I've edited it now and all should be fine!**

**Le questions:**

**bearvalley3365: **The two dingoes in the prologue are slave hunters, as they are NOT OCs of any kind and just two random mobians I put in there for the story to move along. They shall not be mentioned again in this story, and hence they have no names. And no, no pandas or gorillas in here either. I don't plan for any OCs in this story at all, really, and if I do those OCs are going to belong to my _friends only._ And only if necessary. Thank you for your lovely reviews though!

**Basically everyone else: **Yes, THE DEAL. DUN DUN DUN. Speaking of which…enough of me rambling, to the story!

XXX

Hay and the wind after a fresh rain.

Those were the two scents that Shadow woke up to.

Taking in a deep breath, crimson eyes slowly fluttered open to the world once more and widened as their owner realized he was not alone in this bed- and he still had a collar tightly wrung around his neck.

"Wh-wha?!" Shadow sat up, not taking a liking to how close he was to the other, and reality hit him in the head like a bag of bricks. _Right, right, lovely, this wasn't all some horrific nightmare. So I'm actually in another dimension that's in medieval times, branded as a sex slave, and given to none other than faker's double. Fantastic._

"You up now?" Sonic said, sitting up with him with a smug smile across his face.

Shadow stiffened and scooted away to the outer side of the mattress uncomfortably. This was weird. Mega weird. Waking up in a bed next to his rival…he shivered, with what he was now in this world that had sounded _so_ wrong and out of context.

"Memories?" The other suddenly spoke, interrupting Shadow's thoughts as his smile faded, assuming the black one was relieving some sort of past experience to waking up in a royal's bedroom the first day.

"No, no…" Shadow spoke, surprising Sonic at how easily and unafraid he was. He was more in…unbelief and shock, now if he came to take another look at him. "Just…" Shadow raised up a hand and ran it over the front of his collar, trailing off.

"Hmm? Never had a collar before?" It was possible, some slaves were marked property on their flanks like cattle, instead of leather around their necks, even though the latter was highly recommended nowadays. Unlike a burning prod or a tattoo, a collar could clip on easily and be taken off just as well, painlessly as the other options had the slave seethe through pain of either having their hides burned or stung for weeks on end.

But Shadow shook his head in denial. So, Sonic went with a different approach.

"Never been a slave before…?" This would be a first if he answered yes to the question here, as usually all the slave girls he had received were usually already used to being in the slave trade…speaking of which, Shadow _was_ a boy, right? That was odd, considering all the others were female….huh.

"Never…I don't exactly come from here." Shadow confirmed.

_He must be from another kingdom, or something. _"Then what were you doing here, how far away is your family? Because if it's all a mistake then-"

"I have no family."

"What?"

The two fell into silence, the black staring at his bare exposed hands and fiddling with the rings on his wrists, the blue having a side view of ruby-striped quills and a tan muzzle.

Eventually, Sonic spoke up again. "You have no family? No brothers or sisters, nor parents?"

Shadow shook his head again, rather _not_ wanting to go into detail of his family tree. _Yes, actually, I come from another dimension where me and you are rivals and I come from a space station in the nineteen-fifty's to help cure my creator's granddaughter from her fatal disease, and be the Ultimate Lifeform. Oh, and I have alien DNA, and almost destroyed the world I come from with my bare hands. But I didn't. Got it?_

Haha, yeah right.

"They all died."

"That….I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm over it."

Another silence came over them, until a peach hand raised to scratch behind a black furred ear.

"W-what are you doing?! Stop that!" Shadow immediately freaked at the weird, unfamiliar touch, even if it felt kind of relaxing and sent shivers down his spine- the _good_ ones.

"You seem tensed. I'm only trying to calm you down." Sonic said, reaching over for his ear again when it swiveled out of his reach when Shadow had turned his head in surprise.

"Calm me down? I'm not some sort of house pet!" Shadow scooted back again, at the edge of the bed.

"No, which reminds me of something I need to tell you. Just _calm down_ then, we don't want anyone to hear us when I-"

"When you _what!_" _Oh no, oh no oh no oh no, stop mind, don't think about this…! _

_Oh, but just think, you're a __**pleasure slave**__ now, you know what that means. __**Sex.**__ Lots of it. Sooner or later, you'll be pinned down on that bed and screaming-_

Shadow secretly thanked Sonic that moment for outbursting with his words before his mind could take him that far. "Shush! It's about your _freedom_ I'm talking about!"

"…freedom?" That seemed to nab his attention.

"Yes, freedom. You're not the first 'pleasure slave' I've been given by my parents. I'm just not into the whole sex thing, you know? All they want is for me to get in the whole partner search thing and find an heir for the kingdom, and I'm not quite ready for that thing yet. So each time they give me a slave in hopes for me to take interest for someone to rule the throne with, I make a secret deal with them and we go along with it and then set free once the time's up. Okay?" Sonic rolled his eyes, and then continued when he saw Shadow's ears perk upwards in interest. "So basically, I do nothing with you, we wait out until they give up on you and set you back where you came from. Just- you _are_ male, right?"

Everything was fine and dandy until that last sentence was uttered, and in Shadow's mind tables flipped. _What. _

"O-of course I'm a male, why wouldn't I be?!" He stuttered, "Why- do I look like a girl to you?"

"Nothing, just usually the ones I get _are_ girls. You're the first boy I've gotten, I don't know…wait a minute, are they getting suspicious on me?!" Sonic cursed at his own parents thinking he wouldn't be attracted to the opposite gender- why, he just wasn't _interested_ in settling down and starting a family at such a young age! Why wouldn't they just _get_ that?

"Ugh, nevermind that anyways- so are you okay with it? I won't do anything with you, and we fake it if we must." Sonic raised an eyebrow in question, and Shadow agreed.

"As long as nothing happens to me, I'll be fine."

Sonic nodded, and then a knocking came at the door.

"One moment-" Shadow watched as Sonic slid off the bed and slipped on a pair of sandals, then walking over to open the door. "Yes?"

Revealing the pink hedgehog from before-Lady Amy, Shadow recognized- she curtseyed with her dress and lightly bowed her head before speaking, "Apologies for the disturbance, my prince. But your slave's papers- Shadow, wasn't it?- the papers say he's due for a class with Sire Omega, for checkup and report this morning. I can escort him, if I may." She inwardly giggled, she was talking to _the prince!_ She had been crushing on him since she was a little child, and always saw him from the royal courtyard bushes when they were young- _Ahh, those were the days._

"…right, let me ready him and then he shall go with you- do you know of his return time?" Sonic nodded. He had forgot about this.

"At lunch, he will meet you at the dining tables."

"Alright, wait here for a moment." And he shut the door on her, and went to his desk where he had placed the leash, moving it from the bed last night so he could sleep.

"Wait, so what are you doing?" Shadow asked, half nervous when his 'master' picked up the leash again.

"You have somewhere to go to- it's only a questioning, a stats gathering about you if you will. Nothing big. Just cooperate and no trouble will come, okay?" Sonic then quickly walked over and clipped the leash back on the link on Shadow's collar, and tugged on it lightly for him to stand up.

"Ack- not this thing again!" Shadow complained, but getting the hint and standing up anyways with an unamused look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it." Sonic walked them over to the door again and passed the leash end to Amy, who thanked him and lead Shadow on.

And soon enough, unamusement turned into annoyance as she would not _stop_ tugging and pulling when he was side by side with her! Even a little behind her, maybe but besides the point, he hated this thing so much. It seemed like hours when they stopped at another wooden door, and stepped inside the room.

Shadow once again took in his surroundings, and it was nothing much, just a regular room with a table and a couple chairs in it, and there was a stand with a drawer. Standing in the middle of it all, of course, was supposedly the person he was going to see and 'report his stats' to.

A jackal, with colors of yellow, red, and black stood by the table, looking at them both. A red satin robe with black short shoulder length sleeves served as a top for him, and black, standard cotton pants for a bottom was his attire, and red and yellow streaked randomly in his black fur, mainly in his tail and ponytail which he also sported. All with a dark gray muzzle and red, almost robotic eyes to top it all off.

"This is 'Shadow', is it not?" He spoke, tilting his head forward at said hedgehog and Amy walked them both over to the jackal, handing him his leash.

"Yes, Prince Sonic expects him back at noon, at lunch." She said, then turning and leaving the two males in the room alone.

"Hello, my name is Omega E. You may refer to me as 'Sir' or 'Master' here, as I shall be your trainer and in place of your actual master. Understood?" The jackal said directly to Shadow, looking him in the eyes with a "I-mean-buisiness" stare.

_So this is Omega here? Wow…he's changed._ Shadow briefly thought, but nodded in auto-response.

"Good. Now, get up on that table there."

"…wait, _what?_"


End file.
